Earthly Dragon Passing Flower Blooming
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Within the new huge event Heylin Versus Xiaolin Warriors: Wuya finds herself reminiscing of the adventures with Dashi,of her past and the worries of the future to come. -Can be seen as romance but not the way you imgine it-And Does Armageddon truly exist?


_Though the scent lingers, the flowers scattered one day:_

_It wouldn't even allow me to wander._

.

.

.

Deep within the greatly imposing elegance of palaces long forgotten, though not a single dust spotted, civilization made of pearl white. Fountains poured perfectly clear waters, many large felines sitting calmly looking at the horizon whilst dark crows flew above them to the endless high ceilings. Sitting on one of the fountains was a woman wearing a purple style thigh length dress, her dark skinned finger traced on the water's surface making a smooth line that broke the reflection of her own face.

She smiled bitterly as her expression reappeared. Like she was trying to do something impossible, but at her current self it was understandable as she became, once more, like the envious mortal who could not break the moon. Even though there was surely a time when it was possible, all she could do was reminisce the time when she was truly a Heylin Witch with that of a great status.

Now even that wasn't even possible as she was nothing but a housewife for Chase Young a thousand and hundred year old ex-Dragon of Water: who was awaiting the day a 'new' apprentice would appear to fulfill his long desired World Domination with the 'ultimate power'. Her and Chase surely did have a history… though even that was disgusting as he was nothing but a wanna-be no different from Jack Spicer. He couldn't dream of taking her own with her full power, so trapped her in a non-magical sealed flesh body. Though comparing him to Jack was a 'little' extreme however it wasn't far from the truth. Or how the truth could be interpreted…

Cold footsteps echoes downwards as the witch moved her eyes to the far side without turning her head. Without introduction needed and the second humanoid demon was Chase Young with his condescending tone "So… what do you hope to attain doing nothing at all? Haven't you felt it yet?"

…Armageddon…

If such a myth existed, of course she was sure to feel it… but it was a Christian's belief, though it held that same outline as Angra Manyu, with the existences of the 'devil' there was 'evil' and with 'evil' equaled 'ultimate destruction'. It could go on continued on how 'evil' made 'true goodness' existed so on and so forth. She gave a heavy sigh at the thought alone… if anyone, Chase Young or Hannible Bean, in particular could find this 'apprentice' then they alone would be undefeatable but of course there were many downsides of having Armageddon reawaken, that is, if it truly existed. If such a force existed: than there would be no world to rule, no ground to step on and probably they, too, could be killed by such a force.

"Wuya! Are you listening?" Uncharacteristically speaking in a loud agitated voice, Chase Young spoke again. He was excited as he was afraid… he wouldn't (or couldn't) admit his fears though, while he reattached his calm exterior.

Wuya gave another unnoticed heavy sigh, responding "If I had then I would of already said so. Do you truly believe in such a fairytale—no… Folktale, would be better suit for this occasion, exist.? Who will it be, what will it be… which scriptures should we believe in and where do we search? Armageddon is supposedly hidden if he exist, though, does this 'Armageddon' already know his purpose or is he among the children of men? How annoying…"

Her reflection was still there in the clear waters, twisting itself, her expression was hidden once more by the waving flows of water as her finger, rapidly, cut through the surface.

'_For all eternity I— will let you sleep, so sleep peacefully My Lady.'_

_His lips were curved, the joy in his eyes even within this breezy spring—_

_Humid air, mussed covered rock and all I can feel is…_

"You should take this very seriously for a '1500' year old witch. Weren't you older, hag?" Chase's voice brought her to reality, a reality she could do without while his words held no meaning to her.

She laughed once, coldly and heartily, saying "I don't want to hear that from a child like yourself… when I met you: you were already an infant in my mind. Youth is nice… who needs to know my true age? I'm 1500 years old and I have no regret… it'd be nice to say I was '18' once more. But when a record exist it's pretty hard to deny that."

Trapped in Dashi's puzzle box, only in return to be open by an incompetent fool who was nothing less than a child playing pretend. So in ancient scripts were written her fierce battle against Dashi, which didn't bother to mention Chase Young or Guan, so her 'age' was born. It was an interesting battle, one that lasted a couple of months though all was written was the day of her defeat. She began to wonder who wrote that history… it surely wasn't Dashi, if it was: it be more correct, a honestly honest foolish man. He wasn't naive, he wasn't a liar and he wasn't greedy thus, strangely, making him an enigmatic man that nobody could really know down deep inside even if you were his best friend.

Today was filled with nothing yet they were awaiting the world's end.

She began to wonder what Dashi would think of such an event; he'd probably find something interesting in all this madness and laugh with her of all the idiocy taking place or he be joking with his serious tone as he prepared himself to find and fight the problem. Getting up from the fountain, she sensed one of his many magical items, once more they would fight or better yet she would as she was the underdog of the moment. She would even need that idiot of a boy Jack Spicer; her emotion, however, would not give her energy to move for it as she passed Chase Young without even the slightest desire to leave and search for the 'Owl of Ni-Shung'.

The Shen-Gon-Wu held the power of eternal sight, a useful Shen-Gon-Wu for Chase but it held no importance for her as she went to her room, falling face-forward onto her bed exhausted as slumber took her.

.

.

.

_The flowers in full bloom taught me one day:_

_Living for the sake of it is a sin._

.

.

.

How many years was there? How many seconds were there and why should she care? Digging out and taking out the hearts of her enemies was joy and her meaning. The damped earthly cavern was her world and she, for uncountable amount of years, never bother to see the world outside. She didn't need to and she didn't want to see such an ugly world. The ground was wet by the air or filled by water of passing river… the world she knew was covered in never ending moss, when humans came she could smell them and enjoy the taste of a human's heart.

Her eyes, her hair were the so-called markings of a 'demon' so a demon she became… she didn't care about the outside life of her world.

Being a powerful and feared Heylin Witch made her free of the mortal's constrictions or so she thought. Why had the world turned upside down? How was it… how could it… be even possible for such a thing to exist? A fearless human was unheard of, even honest and non-attach kindness was unheard of though the man was that… he asked her to visit him and she didn't rip his heart out or even kill him much less hurt him. Not that he was a better fighter… even if he was, she was out of his league… yet in the end she had spared him and days on out question her reasons of her action and the reason to bother doing his request.

_When I think about that day… I always am reminded of the same thing over and over again:_

She could only turn her body to the exit of her home, her world… the ground that was filled with water lead down to the river that went to the sea. She didn't see any reason not to go out. She hesitate though, continuing her pondering as her eyes stare towards that very same exit the one and only human had left within the last couple of thousand of years of her existences.

Maybe she could go out…

_Even for that very small moment… no— even before that. The moment he came…_

He could keep his promise, wouldn't he? Such a young man, wasn't he? Yet already a full fledge man and warrior… his chi was that of Dragon of the Wind, as was his style. Thinking upon that the seeming very young girl smiled as her eyes brimmed with interested.

The girl began to walk out…

_Was the moment of__** my death.**__ I was sure of it, what would happen if I had never left? _

_I guess it would of been boring. As I walked out of there for all eternity I would never return back to 'home'._

.

.

.

.

Reawakening the Heylin Witch ponder on her heavy feelings. She was once more in the Chase Young's evil lair, in her glassless window she could see the ravens flying with ahead nothing but pearl white background. Such a boring place… though grateful for her human flesh: to touch, to feel and to smell was worth everything in the world. Death for a simple, diseased filled human would not come upon her as Chase had at least given her internal immortality of Heylin magic. Although she could ask no more or more less of that magic, so she was and wasn't human at the same time, as odd as it was, she was exhausted yet even she couldn't indentified why.

…Armageddon… did such a thing exist? Ever since the topic became wildfire on the Heylin's Elite, it was like her body was tearing itself apart from the inside. Was it connected at all with such a mythical urban-like topic? She doubt it severally, the answers did seem to lead there strangely, she unquestionably doubted it's connections.

Whereas there surely existed magic many of the modern age doubted it and had never seen true forms of it: the same could be thought of gods and their futile tools. Armageddon was a tool of the gods, so the person who was born as Armageddon was surely a fleshly filled up tool with the power, influence and magical to fool the world into destroying itself.

Wuya merely watched her fingers grip tightly into the bedsheets… as a spirit she was useless to herself and those who cared nothing of the Shen-Gon-Wu, as a fleshly being she was only feeling useless without her magic by her side. She knew how to fight, especially like a talent warrior of Guan or Chase Young, fist fights were not of any interest of hers and there was no upside to any of it.

"_You should really take this wonderful spring seriously… Aren't you the Dragon of Earth?" He said as he laughed at her._

_The scenery was colorful, obviously it held no interest to her, so why was he continuing to say the same thing? She gave him a skeptical look saying deadpanned "It will repeat endlessly, I am not missing anything to start with."_

"_And what would happen if this scenery never reappears again, you'll surely miss out."_

_Moron._

Moron.

She though laughing bitterly to herself, not that anyone would hear, only if the listen intently of course. These heavy feelingsfelt stronger than anything she'd experienced before in her lifetime, it only felt odder as she couldn't even remember a time when she was so physically exhausted, was she truly becoming a hag? Sleep had overcame her once more…

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

**AN:**** Hello… Since it's the holiday I'm writing for myself without bothering my Beta. I want to continue my HP fics but I'm fixing Chapter 1 and doing chapter 3. But with school (6 hours) plus extra study of Italian (1-2 hours) three days a week and school plus train ride (6 hours plus 5 hours) and only 4 hours of the computer at night time starting from 6 till 11pm inspiration and writing is not at its greatest point. And add hours to studying or/and homework.**

**Also I only have the internet on the weekends, so if I need info it will take some time.**

**This fic is for my amusement (plus I'm making a JackxOmi future fic multi-chapter as well). To be honest I'm sick of Chack… it's everywhere… I would die to find some Mentorship fics of them (not yaoi in any way or form).**

**This is the original Dragon Fic with some mixes in it… But I've yet to see if XQ is in China or within the Korea states. **

**PS: in the original episode mentioning Chase Young told us he was 1100 years old, while Wuya was 1500 (plotholes that aren't mine but Idk about making Chase Young 1500 even though it's obviously he existed when Wuya did). I'm going to explain Guan with the same explanation that had Dashi and Jack (if you know what I mean… awesome fic btw).**

Please review… Not grammatically perfect but I hope you can enjoy the story.


End file.
